


By The Grace Of An Angel

by cassiuswept



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiuswept/pseuds/cassiuswept
Summary: Dean and Sam are shocked to find out they have a sister. A girl who feels a strange attraction to Castiel.





	By The Grace Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wwesarahjanesoszko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wwesarahjanesoszko).



Everyone stood around, looking at the girl Mary had her arm wrapped around. "I know this is a lot to take in, but your brother Adam wasn't the only secret your father hid from you," she said, looking at Sam and Dean despite the fact that Castiel, Jack and Rowena were also in the room.

Sam and Dean looked, for once, at a loss for words. Thankfully, Rowena stepped in instead. "Oh you poor girl," she said dramatically, reaching out for her like she might hug her. "Where have they been hiding you for all these years?"

The girl, who looked at least 10 years younger than Sam, spoke up in a shaky voice. "The Redford Institution for the insane."

Everyone fell quiet at that.

Seeing their discomfort, she hurriedly continued. "I'm not insane though. My whole life I've been seeing monsters, and demons and angels." At the last part of her sentence, she looked directly at Castiel, causing him to shift. "I could always tell, but no one believed me. When my mother died, they locked me away. If Mother Mary hadn't found me, I'd be there still."

Sam and Dean were still sizing her up, but Jack had seemed to have already made up his mind. "I'm Jack. What's your name?"

The girl took his hand and carefully shook it. "My name is Nikki. I never thought in a million years, Lucifer would name his son Jack."

Jack quickly took his hand back as if her touch had burned him. "How did you know that about me?" He demanded, trying his hardest not to get upset.

"I told you, I see demons and angels. They talk. You don't seem like the Antichrist though. You seem just like everyone else." Her gaze went from Jack to Rowena. "A witch though, I've never seen one of you before."

Rowena bowed. "Always happy to be of service to the Winchesters," she lied through her teeth.

"Such a big family. You even have your very own angel," she said. Something, perhaps in Castiels blue eyes, was drawing her to him. She'd seen beautiful angels before, but this one's beauty radiated off of him. Just as she was reaching to touch his face, someone cleared their throat loudly behind her. She turned towards the sound and saw Dean's eyes glaring at her. His eyes told her he trusted her as far as he could throw her.

"Dad didn't have a daughter, mom," he said, speaking to Mary while keeping his eyes on Nikki. "He had another son, but for all my life, I never heard of her. What makes you think she's Dad's kid and not just some cuckoo person you just helped escape from an insane asylum?"

"Dean..." Sam began, but Dean cut him off.

"Don't tell me you're actually buying this crap, Sammy." He took a step towards Nikki, his body wound up and ready for a fight. "Let me guess, he kept you secret so you wouldn't have to become a hunter? He took you ice skating and dropped in twice a year. Am I right?"

At that point, Nikki looked like she might cry. "No," she said. "I never met him."

Castiel stepped in front of Nikki, blocking Dean's path to her. "You need to calm down," Castiel said in his most serious voice, which sounded just like the rest of his voices.

Once again, Nikki felt the urge to touch the angel. There was something different about him compared to the other angels she'd seen. She didn't quite understand it.

"You guys can fall for her act if you want," Dean said, glaring at everyone in turn. "I need a drink." He turned heel and stormed his way to the kitchen, with a flustered Mary and Sam following him. 

Rowena rolled her shoulders in her velvet gown. "Now that nasty business is aside, who'd care for a spot of tea?" She smiled to the remaining people. "Nikki, darling, you must rest. You look like you're just about to drop."

Castiel pulled out a chair for Nikki to sit down in. She was pretty tired now that all the excitement had calmed down. She had two brothers. She couldn't believe it. Too bad one of them is a jerk, she thought to herself, accepting a cup of steaming liquid from the fiery haired witch.

Castiel, Rowena and Jack sat around her. She couldn't stop sneaking glances at Castiel, and if he knew what she was doing, it didn't register on his face.

"So, sweetheart," Rowena said with absolute kindness. "If you haven't met John Winchester, how do you know he was your father?"

"My mom told me before she died," she said softly, a single tear sliding down her cheek. 

"That's awful," Jack said, thinking of his mother and how she died giving him a chance to live. 

Rowena couldn't help rolling her eyes. Instead of letting them talk, she interrupted. "Drink your tea, itll relax..."

She was startled by a loud crash in the kitchen, following with the yelling and cursing. Rowena let out an exaggerated sigh. "I better go in there and stop themselves from killing each other." She made her way to the kitchen, turning back once to look at Nikki. "Drink your tea, dear." And then she was gone.

Nikki looked down at the full cup, carefully taking a sip. It was delicious, and before she knew it, she had drank it all.

* * *

"What in heaven is going on here?" Rowena asked when she entered the kitchen. "All this shouting and cursing is enough to raise the dead!"

"She's not our sister," Dean said first.

"Oh...that..." Rowena said with a wave of her hand. "That'll be settled here shortly. I can find out her true identity."

"With witchcraft?" Sam asked dubiously.

"My dear, is there another way? All I need is a strand of hair from the heads of you, your brother and her. Also a drop of blood."

"How are we going to convince her to do that?" Mary asked.

"We're not," Rowena said with a devious smile. "I gave her a special cup of tea. She'll be sleeping like a baby soon enough."

As if to prove her point, there was a commotion outside the kitchen, which resulted in Jack running in, short of breath. "She passed out," he panted. "We can't wake her up."

Rowena smiled at the Winchesters. "I guess now is our opportunity."

They all followed her back to the table in the living area, Jack following behind in confusion. Sure enough, Nikki was sound asleep with Castiel hovering over her.

"Move back, Angel," Rowena said, pulling up the sleeves of her dress.

"If you hurt her...." Cas began.

"I will do no such thing," Rowena said stiffly.

"Sam and Dean, I need you to rip out a few strands of your hair, follicle included.

Rowena retrieved her bowl and let each man drop their hair in it. Next, she ripped some hair from Nikki's head. If the sleeping girl noticed, she didn't show complaints. "Now Winchesters, I need blood from you," she said as she raised Nikki's arm and slashed her palm, pouring the blood in the bowl. Sam and Dean followed suit.

Once the items were in place, Rowena began chanting, holding her hands above the bowl, her eyes closed in concentration. 

Soon, an apparition appeared before their eyes. It was the form of a man, and there was no way it could have been anyone else but John Winchester.

"Dad?" Sam called, trying to reach out and touch the ghost of his dad's figure. His hand moved through the image like smoke.

"There you go," Rowena said. "The proof is in the pudding. Nikki is your sister.


End file.
